


What Am I?

by sagaluthien



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you not have all the facts or anyone to explain things that happen with you, you get scared and don't know how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> A few things get more understandable if you have read Acheron and One Silent Night. There is mention of abuse and torture of a very young Ash.

It wasn't after the first spanking, which gave him large bruises, when it first happened. What surprised him – not to mention to Estes' delight – the bruises healed quickly. The bruises first became red, and then after an hour blue, only to be a dark spot on the skin the next morning. On the others Ash had seen their bruises stay for up to a week before they started fading. For many it would seem like an advantage, but for him it soon proved to be another curse. To be free from marks meant he could work more and not be left any time to breath.

The lashes and hitting became worse and it did not take long for it to turn into torture, especially when Ash tried to stand up against what he had to do or show he had any free will. After weeks there was no part of his body that hadn't been left out. 

Ash slowly shut down so as to not feel the pain, or to show his abuse or torture to anyone else. He knew that he had to bury it somewhere deep, deep inside. When the scariest thing happened Ash was actually happy that he was left alone. All his beatings he knew he had to keep secret or it would only be worse for him. He was scared what consequences there could be should anyone have seen them. 

It happened when they had really tried to beat him to learn something he could not comprehend and by it broken bones in his body. They had just thrown him into his room, to think things over before his injuries would be tended to. He was in terrible pain and when he saw that his body turned blue he didn't think about it initially, but as it changed to a different kind of blue to the bruises, he wondered what it meant. There was a period when he felt an enormous rage building within him. If he hadn't been almost blinded by the pain he thought he would have changed into something that had, of all things, wings. But there seemed to be something that hindered him and he soon lay there on the floor in agonizing pain, with a normal colour. He wondered what happened. He wondered what he really was. He hadn't felt human for a few seconds, though it would seem impossible to be anything but. He was a human child, though he probably wasn't looked at such either. Estes had beaten into him that Ash was purely there for serving and pleasuring, and if it was done to satisfaction then Ash would get food to eat. Even if he was human, Ash had unnatural eyes and there was something else that seemed to mark him as different to others.

The thing that seemed to happen that was out of the ordinary never recurred as long as he was with Estes, of which Ash was happy for. It would take many, many years before he learned the truth.


End file.
